I wished for a friend
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: WAS going to be for valantines day, but i am late yes. I hope you like this as its my fist pairing and i hope its unique. SonicxSamus


Hey everyone. Well, since everyone did a Valentines Day fic, I'm going to be fashionably late and post it late!!!

Enjoy what I hope is a rare paring, possibly my own unique one!! I art don't own Super smash bro's or any characters that are in it. I also don't own a mansion. I'm not that rich

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I was looking round the halls of the mansion I had just moved into. I hated it. Everyone seemed to be with someone. Snake and Peach, Red and Zelda heck, even Rob and Mr. Game and watch are managing to hit it of. The look of there happy faces made me sick. Everyone had a date. I didn't care, but everyone wouldn't go out with me. Say I'm to fast. I couldn't help being me. I was the blue lightning I was always born to be.

I took out my anger on 550 laps of the mansion. I caught Zelda and Red enjoying themselves on the lawn. Red had decided to get a nice bottle of wine and pack a picnic. Every time I passed them, I had to stifle a laugh. Zelda had NO alcohol tolerance and after 1 glass she was already climbing up Red to kiss him while he went brick red and tried to pull away. By my 55 lap, there lips had met. I ran faster at the sight, clipping 300 laps in 3 minuets.

I finished my laps and stood on the roof of the mansion, staring up at the sky. I scowled up at it, wishing I had somebody. I would even settle for a mate, but speed seemed to be off everyone's agenda. I lay down and closed my eyes. Sometimes I wished I wasn't fast.

Suddenly there was a boom. I heard a voice.

"Oi, someone get those bob-omb's" I heard Mario yell. I sighed. But then there was a scream.

I snapped my eyes open. One of the bombs had contacted with someone. I shot upward in a second and grabbed the person. It seemed to be a woman. She was wearing a skin tight suit and her blond hair was up in a ponytail. She looked kinda……nice. I landed down easily and took her into my room. I laid her down on my bed and checked her for any injuries. Great. The bomb had caused a gash on her lower leg. I went into my privet bathroom and got out some fresh dressings, tissues, bandages and some ointment. I ripped away part of her suit on her leg to expose really soft legs. I lay my hand on part which wasn't bleeding and felt it. It was…..nice. I cleaned up the wound with some of the ointment on the tissues and bandaged the wound. She was unconscious so I left her to play some brawl on my Wii. I had asked to take my T.V and Wii from Angel Island and was going to face a level 9 Bowser. Killing the big 'ol brute chilled me.

"You playing brawl, right?"

The woman was now talking to me.

"Yeah. I have recently started to like using this one character. She has so much power, but when I haven't seen her final smash." I said over my shoulder.

"Well I really like this guy on my game. He is wicked fast and he is hard to his. He has a nice shade of blue…."

I cut her of "Is you're favourite player called Sonic?"

"Yeah" She replied. "Why?"

I went over to her quickly. "Can you look at me for a second?"

She opened her eyes. Her bright blue eyes met with my blue eyes. My spikes flared up as I recognised her. Her face was the same as when you swapped my fav character to her other suit. Her Zero suit.

"Sonic?"

"Samus?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I left to get away from the mansions lovely mood. I wanted to get faster so I went to train."

I looked confused. "You want to get faster?"

She looked at me and sighed. "I may be powerful in my Chozo suit, but I am real slow. I just wanted to get some speed in soul. That's why I like you. Your speed is amazing."

I blushed. "I could help you get faster if you want. It would be nice to have someone to talk to"

It was Samus' turn to blush. "It would be nice to be with someone I like."

My heart finally felt like it seemed like "Blue lightning" might be welcome in this place after all.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well hope you enjoyed this. Spread the love people.

Ashurii


End file.
